The pheonix's eyes
by Miss Beyblade
Summary: This is story consists of a few new characters, one of which is Tiara, who is determined to find 'him' whose saves her from her nightmare. Though her heart may change as she meets the so called 'blade breakers'


Author's note: YO.. my first fanfic, yo!! [lol] I hope ya like!!! be nice!! and R&R.Anyways, just too add, this story is MINE!!!! hehehehheheheheheheheh.... and TIARA in MINE and that would include KAI as well... wahahhahahahah **((evil laugh))**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade, but I do have one!!! :p

* * *

The phoenix's eyes.  
  
1. The mysterious aura  
  
8 years ago, an explosion reeked destruction upon the eternal castle of spirits. An auburn hair escaped to the sea of the mist. Exhausted from the fleet, she couldn't endure the pressure from the water any longer. A shadow figure of a teenage boy appeared. As the girl was pulled into dry land she saw the eye of the phoenix inside his eyes. The boy whispers to her ears, 'Don't worry, you'll be alright.' The awoken girl assertively rubs her hands on her eyes as the sand caught into her silvery, green eyes, but when she opens it, the boy has disappeared.  
  
Then in front of her, a blonde-hair girl with bright blue eyes waves towards the auburn hair, smiling. She dashes to her as fast as she could, dragging her tired feet and hands as she ran.  
  
"Tiara, what happened?" She voiced her concerns, still a smile on her whitish face.  
  
"I do not know, but we must find our mother," She replied back. As she begins her journey, a shadowy figure emerges from the hidden tree. The figure was wearing a long hooded robe and it muttered silently to the forest.  
  
"Soon..." he continued "soon you'll thank me, my dear ..." He vanished into a beam of light. He was no where insight, only the shrieks of the forest doomed that night. 

.

.

As the sun risen from across the horizon, it brightens the beautiful fields and awakening the white nights of the forest after 8 years. A young girl's yawn shattered the silence of the morning gale. She stretched her skinny arms towards the air and motions herself to the glass stained window. She unlocks her window and feels the chill of the air smoothly rubbing across her face. She gazed at the heavenly, morning sunrise, Tiara's eye glitters as the beautiful cherry blossom was blooming down the tree. She imagines herself when she was a child, she used to play in the cherry tree, running around with her mother and father, but then destruction came to her land. The sacrifice she had with her past has trouble her no more, but then a glimpse in her eyes swore that she will find the one who recovers her from the deadly sea of the mist.  
  
Tiara dashes to her sister's bedroom to make sure that she was awake. She sighed unappreciatively when she saw her sister snores like a pig. She tries to wake her up, but all she did was snort to her voice. Tiara's eyes fixed at the peaceful girl sleeping. The dark circles under her eyes gradually soften as she continues to stare at her sister. Nothing seems to bother her. Then a spark appears from the corner of the bed. The sparks kept lighting, so step by step Tiara moved to the spark. She takes out her hand forward and suddenly fire raged from the floor. She tried to run to the window but the fire was spreading fast. Her heart was beating a millionth of a second as the fire grew closer. She turns around and subsequently a woman stood in front of her. Tiara's eyes narrowed in fear as it met the cold blue eyes.  
  
"Good morning," A young voice spoke. Stunned, Tiara lost her balance and fell to the floor. She looked around the room, to find it was nothing that she feared.  
  
"Ouh... Morning...N-Nicole" Tiara replied, trying to carve a smile. An awkward moment of silence came.  
  
"So....??"  
  
"So... What??" Tiara asked.  
  
"So... Can ya get ya Royal butt, out of my Royal room, so that I can conduct the Royal change, will ya??" Nicole stated flatly.  
  
"What?? How dare you converse with such manners to your sister!" Tiara exclaimed. Nicole just stayed there, glaring at her.  
  
"Anyhow, Father a waits in the dinning hall... I shall meet you then dearest sister," Tiara finally spoke in a gentler tone as she walks out of the room  
  
As the day turned old, the brighter the sun grew from the mountain tops. The light lit up the forest through the leaves. A boy was standing in the middle of the beach, with a smirk formed on his face, with blue hair and a red cap, neatly covering the top of the hair. His red jacket beneath a yellowish shirt swung in the movement of his body as though it had a life of its own. His brown eyes shone in this extreme moment.  
  
"Go dragoon!" He shouted.  
  
A dragon-like ghost came out of his spinning top and shredded the pyramid of cans into pieces. The bits from the blow flew towards the feet of another teenager, who seems to be shorter than the blue haired boy. He adjusted his glasses, which looked like goggles.  
  
"That's great Tyson" The brown hair teen smiled, although it doesn't seem to impress Tyson as much.  
  
"It could have been better, chief" he said, groaning.  
  
"You're right, it wasn't powerful enough, you need to work on your defence, and talk about the speed of a turtle..." He replied back. A voice from the laptop spoken,  
  
"I think someone woke from the wrong side of the bed today." She said, sarcastically.  
  
"You know Tyson, idiotic in every way," A blonde hair, blue eyes voiced. It was Max as cheerful as usual. He jumps towards the already structured mini- beyblade dome.  
  
"Watch it, Max... or its time out for you forever!" Tyson said with his index finger pointing towards him.  
  
"Too bad for you Tyson... I ain't got a watch..."  
  
"In Tyson's world, a watch hasn't even been invented..." Dizzy exclaimed from afar.  
  
Tiara was at the top of the castle, dusting bits of antiques, causing her to sneeze. A long, curly hair was standing next to the door, staring at her, smiling. She was about fewer than 60cm tall. She was wearing her usual clothes with red, silky cardigan and a white t-shirt along with the black shoes that sparkles; as though it was still brand new. She had tighten her hair in a denim ribbon, which made matched with her violet silky hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked, mildly.  
  
"Nothing, dear Rina, I was just finding something in our loveable room," She said, smiling back.  
  
"In the attic?" The violet girl sighed, seeing the dark room covered with spider's web at the top corner. She stared at the floor in a worried look, and then stared at Tiara. "Tiara, There something that I need to tell you," She said, her voice doesn't seemed to be dignified that it was a good news.  
  
"Yes?" Tiara asked, suddenly fading away her smile.  
  
"I have a vision," She said, still looking at the floor, closing her brownish blue eyes tightly, and imagining the pictures inside her mind, "A boy will appear in the middle of the night," She stopped in puzzlement, Tiara's face was now in full of huh expression. "And he could help you from the event that will happen, I don't know what it is, but... let's just hope history wouldn't repeat itself again" She said, forming a smile. Tiara stared at the circular window, feeling the bewilderment all over, turning around facing Rina.  
  
"If that is what you expect then I shall wait until he comes" She said, feeling the dust at the side of her eye. "As soon as this dust go away aachuu! excuse my nostril," She said, rubbing her nose, Rina looks intently at her, sighing.

* * *

Author's note: WHAhahaha... finisihed it!! but it's pretty short, I know!!! the next will be better... I hope!! :P 


End file.
